


Repayment

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya reminded Kagami Taiga about Aomine Daiki's kindness and made sure Kagami repaid it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repayment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Долг платежом красен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742644) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Well, this is un-betaed so I'm really sorry about bad grammars, typos, oocness, bad plot etc. And English isn't my first language, so sorry about the simple vocabularies.

“Kagami-kun, shouldn’t you repay Aomine-kun for his shoes?”

Kagami Taiga looked up from his burgers to Kuroko Tetsuya and his vanilla milkshake.

“I… I know,” Kagami stuttered, continued to eat his burgers, but Kuroko’s words gave him something else to think.

Kagami didn’t like to be in debt, especially to Aomine Daiki, his biggest rival and the biggest jerk in the whole universe. But Aomine indeed gave him those very good shoes, the limited edition ones, and Kagami knew he must repay the blue-haired guy.

“Do you have any idea how?” asked Kuroko again.

Kagami reached his fifth burger and shook his head. “I don’t know anything about him. Except the fact that he is a jerk who likes big boobs. And I obviously can’t repay him with boobs.”

Kuroko slightly chuckled. “Aomine-kun also likes to eat,” he said, caught Kagami’s attention, “And he’s been dying to eat home made dark chocolate these days. Maybe you can make him some?”

Kagami stared at Kuroko, considering the idea. He was really good at cooking, and it was pretty easy to cook some dark chocolate. It wouldn’t take so much time, Kagami thought,  he could manage it.

“Okay. I can do that,” said Kagami in the end, continued digging his burgers and missed a slight smirk that appeared in Kuroko’s face.

* * *

 

So, the next day, Kagami was standing in front of Touou ’s gate, with dark chocolate in his hand, waiting for Aomine. Kuroko should be with him, but in the last minute, Kise Ryouta called him and asked him to meet up and Kuroko just couldn’t refuse. Kagami shrugged it off, said that he would be okay without his shadow. It wouldn’t take so much time anyway. They still had afternoon practice.

Kagami checked his phone, there was a message from Aomine which said he was on the way out from his class, so Kagami waited. He looked around to dispeled his boredom, and saw there were also some other guys from another school who waiting with chocolate in their hand.

The view made Kagami frowned. It was weird. What were they doing?

But before he could ask some random guy about his chocolate, he heard Aomine’s voice.

“Yo.”

Kagami turned his head and saw Aomine behind him, with his signature lazy face.

“Hey,” said Kagami, “You don’t have any practice today?”

Aomine gave him an underestimate laugh. “Genius doesn’t need to practice as much as peasant do.”

The answer made Kagami twitched, but he took a deep breath to calm down. It wasn’t the right time to argue. Aida Riko would scold him if he dared to be late for afternoon practice, so he must hurry.

“What do you want?” asked Aomine.

Kagami handed him the chocolate he made last night. “Here,” he said.

Aomine accepted it and looked at Kagami with a quizzical look.

“Dark chocolate,” Kagami explained.

But instead of thank you, Aomine said, “What the fuck?” as his eyes widened.

Kagami’s frowned deepen. “It’s for repayment because you gave me your shoes last month.”

Aomine still looked at Kagami with shock clearly shown in his face. “ _What the fuck, Bakagami_? Why you decided to repay me with a _fucking chocolate_? And it’s _even fucking homemade_!”

Now, Kagami was angry. He made effort to cook that chocolate. He knew that Aomine was a jerk, but his attitude now was beyond jerk.

“If you don’t like it, just throw it away, fucker,” responded Kagami. “Kuroko said you’ve been dying to eat homemade dark chocolate recently and he was the one who suggested the idea.”

Kagami turned away before he punched Aomine in the face for being an asshole, but suddenly Aomine grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” Aomine said in disbelief, made Kagami faced him again. “You said that Tetsu who gave you the idea?”

Now, it was Kagami’s turn to look at Aomine with a quizzical look. “Yeah. Why?”

“That damn little prick,” Aomine swore. “So you really don’t know what day is it?”

Kagami lifted one of his double eyebrows. “It’s Saturday,” he answered.

Aomine let Kagami’s arm go and sighed. “Tetsu pranked you,” he said. “No wonder you don’t know what day is today since you live in America for too long. But for your information, today is fucking White Day.”

“White Day?”

“It’s the day when you repay the one who gave you chocolate in Valentine’s Day.”

When Aomine’s explanation reached Kagami’s brain, his eyes widened and he started to blush. Now he understood why there were so many other guys waiting with chocolate in their hands. And now when Kagami looked around him, those guys were handing their chocolate to the girl in front of them.

“Aomine, I…,” Kagami started, but Aomine cut him with his deep chuckle.

“Nah, don’t worry, idiot. Dark chocolate is my favorite anyway.”

Kagami was too occupied in his own embarassment to reply Aomine’s mock so he stayed silent.

“And since you are really kind to give me this chocolate,” said Aomine again, “I guess I have to say thank you.”

And before Kagami could react, Aomine already leaned in towards him, and brushed their lips in butterfly kiss, made Kagami’s face the same color of his hair.

When Aomine finally leaned away, Kagami could see his signature smirk on the tanned boy face.

“Now, don’t you have practice to attend, peasant? Don’t forget to give my best regard toTetsu.”

And without waiting for Kagami’s respond, Aomine already walked away, ate his chocolate and mumbled how delicious it was, leaving Kagami frozen in front of Touou’s gate.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Meanwhile, Kuroko and Kise couldn’t stop giggling from their hideout behind a large tree near Touou’s gate.

“You are so genius, Kurokocchi!”

“Now I better go back to Seirin and asked Kiyoshi-senpai  for protection.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy White Day, and once again, I'm really sorry,


End file.
